A Man Alone
by Purple Gal
Summary: A man alone and a brother's love collide. Just how fast is Joe with a gun...


"Maybe, kid." Adam had said, and Joe knew that was as good as he was going to get...

***********************************************************************

It was a hot sweltering day and the four Cartwrights wanted a drink. They were on their way back from a business trip and passing through Virginia City.

"Hey Pa what do you say we stop in town and you can deposit the draft at the bank and visit the lawyer?" Joe asked thinking of how many beers he could have in the time it would take Pa to do that.

"Y'know Pa I really do think it'd be a whole lot safer if'n we went and deposited that draft." Hoss slowly drawled his agreement.

" The lawyer should probably view that contract as soon as possible." Adam said in measured tones, carefully concealing his eagerness.

_i After all he has to maintain his stuffy older brother reputation. i/ _Joe thought with a smirk.

Then much to everyone's surprise, Ben agreed. "Alright boys, that sounds fine."

"Yahoooo!" Joe and Hoss shouted in unison as they spurred their mounts towards town.

"Those boys..." Ben muttered under his breath, spurring his horse to a quicker pace. Then Adam smiled silently behind Ben, and urged his horse on as well.

Hoss and Joe were talking to a friend next to their horses when Ben and Adam rode up.

"See you around!" Joe called after Mitch as he continued on his way.

"Alright you two, listen to me." Ben ordered his son as he dismounted.

"Oh hi Pa we just got in a hurry sorta suddenly..." Hoss said, trailing off lamely.

"What he means Pa----" Joe started

"I know what he means, and I don't think either of you are in a hurry to see the lawyer." Ben said glancing at both Hoss and Joe as though daring them to disagree. Wisely both were quiet. "So here is what we are going to do. We will go over to the Silver Dollar and have ONE drink and then conduct our business here. Then we will go home, understood."

Actually this was more than any of Ben's sons had hoped for, as their father normally insisted on business first...and they figured they could sneak an extra beer in later on.

"Could'nta said it better m'self, Pa"

"Sounds great Pa, I'll even buy."

"Now this I don't want to miss."

Ben smiled as his three boys responded, each in his own way. Then together the Cartwrights headed down the street, joking and jostling each other along the way.

The four of them entered through the swinging doors of the Silver Dollar.

"Four beers Sam." Joe called, as tossed a couple of bills on the counter.

"Coming up" Sam replied with a smile. i _Wonder how they tricked Joe into buying.i/_

Still smiling Sam placed the four beers in front of the Cartwrights. He liked it when they came in, sometimes they caused trouble especially Joe, but it was nice to see good people for a change. It was obvious this was a family that cared about each other, and even an old bartender like him enjoyed seeing it, even if he'd never admit it. It also got sorta amusing sometimes when Adam and Hoss pulled Joe out of some scrape or the other.

"Ah Pa, I feel like I just washed down half the dust from the Virginia City road." Hoss said after taking a long swallow.

"That's theoretically impossible.." Adam responded with a funny quirk of his lips

"You know Adam I think I'm siding with Hoss on this one. As big as he is he just might have swallowed that much dust, considering all that road you and Sport kicked up." Joe inserted looking contemplative, carefully hiding his smile from his brothers who stood on either side of him at the bar.

However Joe decided to abandon the innocent look when he saw two swipes coming his way. His quick reflexes and younger brother instinct kicked in and he neatly ducked under both blows and took a couple steps back, taking his beer with him.

He took a quick drink of his beer and said, "Now it's too hot for the two of you to get all riled over an honest comment like that. "

"Now I think you'd be good ta remember jest how big I am." Hoss threatened. Hoss put an arm around Joe's shoulders and guided him back to the bar, right in between Hoss and Adam. This left Joe feeling a little vulnerable and wondering if he should have given up running away quite so quickly.

"Alright that's enough boys." Ben said sternly although he chuckled to himself silently. "Finish your drinks a little more quietly."

"Sure, Pa." Joe responded with a triumphant look at both his brothers. Adam and Hoss shot him menacing looks back, neither of them willing to completely give up their fun.

In a little while Pa cleared his thought. "Well, I'm going to go see the lawyer about the contract why don't the three of you decide who gets to deposit the draft at the bank." he said turning to face his three sons, placing the envelope with the draft on the bar in front of them. Ben had decided he would just turn a blind eye to what the other two sons were doing while one was at the bank.

"That sounds fine Pa, lets draw straws." Adam said in an even tone.

"I'll see you boys later." Ben called over his shoulder as he left for the lawyer's office.

"Now older brother, we always draw straws. Surely even your tired old brain can think of something more original than that," Joe quickly inserted. The truth was Joe was sure Adam and Hoss had the straws rigged somehow. It was just to much of a coincidence that whenever they drew straws Joe lost.

"Hmmm, ya ain't sayin your afraid of our great skill at straw drawin are ya, little brother?" Hoss said with a shocked look on his face as though he was greatly disappointed at his brothers seeming cowardice.

"Let's say I prefer games of chance to not have skilled involved." Joe said, thinking that Hoss was right. They did have skill at straw drawing, only skills they weren't supposed to have and he wasn't going to be suckered this time.

"Now jest what might ya be implyin, Joe? Hoss said looking very suspiciously at Joe.

"No, it's alright Hoss." Adam interrupted. "If our younger brother is so untrusting why don't we oblige him. Sam you got a fair coin to flip?" He shot Sam a look as he said the word 'fair' making sure Sam knew he wanted him to use his 'special coin'. Joe might avoid drawing straws this time but Adam was still going to get the best of him. Old Sam kept a crooked coin behind the counter that came in handy sometimes, it was funny in that it always landed on tails. It had been around for forever, Hoss had to know about it. Joe on the other hand at 19 years hadn't been frequenting the Silver Dollar all that long and it was doubtful he knew this trick.

"Sure thing, Adam." Joe said.

"Alright, we'll do that this once." Hoss said shooting Adam a look.

"Alright call it boys." Sam announced as he flipped the coin. "Hoss?"

"I'll take heads." Hoss said sounding uncertain. For a fleeting instant a frown crossed Adam's face but then he quickly dismissed it not wanting Joe to catch wind that anything was amiss. i _How in the world could Hoss not know about that coin... i/ _Adam grumbled silently to himself.

"I call tails." Joe said confidently with a smirk.

Adam looked at Joe for a moment, yes, he definitely knew. i _I guess I underestimated the kid_. i/ Adam thought fleetingly. "Tails, Sam." When Adam called tails, Hoss's expression took on a concerned look. He realized something was wrong, their older brother plotting had gone awry somewhere.

"Tails it it boys!" Sam said as he quickly showed them the results and put the coin away. After all it wouldn't do to be caught with a double sided coin. Sam found the expressions on the three Cartwright's faces quite humorous; Joe with a smug very self satisfied look. Adam with his bemused, slightly put off look. and Hoss with his look of misery and confusion.

"Aw dadnabit, I guess I'm a going to the bank then..." Hoss muttered. Sending an angry look Adams way Hoss made his way across the saloon, pushing the swing doors open a little harder than strictly necessary. Adam had shrugged at the look Hoss sent him. After all he had possessed the best of intentions, Hoss just wasn't on quite the same page.

"Well why don't you buy me another beer, Adam." Joe said with a grin.

Oh well, Adam thought with a sigh, might as well concede defeat for this round.

"Two beers, Sam." Sam brought the beers over with a smirk. Joe had gotten the best of his brothers this time, and Sam thought it was rather amusing. He watched as the Cartwrights began to cross the room with Joe carrying the beers, heading for a table in the back. Adam was laughing over some comment Joe had made and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. This proved to be problematic when he collided with a couple of men who were just entering the saloon.

"Hey what's your problem?" exclaimed one of the men, who was dressed like a cowboy.

"I don't appreciate being bothered by a drunk mister," the other man said in a quiet deadly tone. He was dressed like a gunfighter, with black pants on, a crisp white shirt, a black jacket and string tie. The double holster slung low and easy on his hips completed the look.

"My apologies for bumping you gentlemen, but I am not a drunk." Adam said in an even tone, but his eyes bored into the man who had insulted him. Joe glanced first at Adam and then at the gunman, that man looked dangerous, he had an uneasy feeling about all this....

"Really? I'm afraid I couldn't tell." The gunman said coolly.

"Then you're a clumsy clod," The cowboy muttered at Adam as he began to walk away.

"Better than a witless fool," Adam said quietly.

"Why you!" the cowboy exclaimed as he quickly turned and reached for his gun.

Joe watched helplessly holding the two beers as Adam and the gunman both went for their guns at the same time. Adam barely even cleared his holster, before the dark stranger fired. Joe began to breathe again when the cowboy's gun flew across the room. Suddenly everyone in the saloon was looking at the confrontation.

"No Barton, this one's mine." The gunfighter said calmly as he reholstered his gun. "I rather resent being called a witless fool, stranger."

"Actually I was referring to your friend, but it may be true of both of you." Adam said in a deceptively light tone, he wasn't backing down one bit.

Joe quickly set the beers down, this was one time Adam couldn't afford a confrontation. This man was faster than Adam, Joe had seen it. i _Please Adam, follow you own advice and just walk away... i/_

"Come on Adam," Joe said placing a hand on Adam's arm. "Just let it go."

Adam didn't say a word he just shook Joe's hand off. He continued to lock eyes with the dark stranger, in a battle of wills, one Adam wasn't about to lose.

Suddenly this innocent accident in a small saloon escalated to something deadly "I'll meet you behind that abandoned store on the outskirts of town and well settle this permanently." The gunman said as he placed a hand on his gun, his meaning clear. And Joe's world began to spin...

_i Surely Adam wouldn't be foolish enough to--- i/_

"I'll be there." The words came as a surprise even to Adam himself. But then they were said and he couldn't take them back, and as he thought about it, Adam didn't really want to anyway. i _You do know your a fool Adam..._ i/ Adam told himself even as he continued his icy glare at his challenger.

"What? Adam what in the world!!" Joe's world didn't seem to be content with spinning, it was now spiraling hopelessly downward...his wise older brother had just accepted a senseless challenge from a faster gun.

"I'll be waiting if you decide to show." the gunman said with as he turned to leave. For a fleeting instance an odd sort of sad look crossed his face, and Joe wondered what it meant. But then he just didn't have time to contemplate it with Adam about to go get himself killed.

Pandemonium broke loose in the saloon as excitement and disbelief filled the air,creating a din of loud voices. A Cartwright was fighting a gunslinger! Speculation began to fill the air.

"Adam!" Joe turned back on his brother. "You can't go out there you saw he's faster than you." Joe hissed angrily.

"Not necessarily and it's really irrelevant." Adam said calmly as he began to turn away from Joe.

Joe grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "It's completely relevant! Your my brother and I don't want you getting yourself killed."

"Joe," Adam said in an exasperated tone. "This is something I have to do."

"Listen Adam, you don't have to do anything. If you think I'm going to let you walk out there and get yourself shot over something so stupid you are sadly mistaken."

"Your mistaken if you think you can stop me." Adam said quietly. He didn't want to hurt Joe and he hated himself for the distress that filled Joe's eyes at that simple statement. It was strange. i _I know this makes no sense...but I can't stop...maybe I'm just tired of always being in perfect control... i/_

"Adam this isn't about some ridiculous sense of honor----"

"Honor isn't ridiculous."

"Neither is your family -----"

"Joe---"

But Joe was already out the saloon doors. Adam leaned up against the bar. Joe would be back, he wouldn't go to Pa. Joe didn't tell tales and besides he knows it wouldn't help anyway. Adam didn't want to go out there without making up with Joe first so he pulled his hat down low and prepared to wait.

"Hey Adam?" one of the men leaning on the bar addressed him. "Ain't you gonna face him?"

"Ya Johnny, in just a minute." Adam mumbled his thoughts on his youngest brother.

_i What are you going to do? i/ _Joe asked himself, i _You can't let Adam go out there. I mean if your really honest with yourself you'd probably do the same thing Joe. But I can't let Adam...besides he's supposed to be the smart one... i/_

Somehow Joe's feet found themselves heading out of town in the direction of the old abandoned store. i _Adam would probably have a fancy psychological term for why that is. i/ _Joe thought absentmindedly as he realized where he was going.

_i That gunfighter beat Adam by a mile. He's faster than Adam...but I'm faster than Adam...i/_Joe thoughts began to wander. He'd been faster than Adam since he was 16. Joe had gotten his first pistol for his 16th birthday and had practiced his quick draw like crazy. He'd gotten fast quickly. i _I know I was faster than him. I still am. i/ _He'd been riding with Adam one day when his 17th birthday was a few months off and they'd both seen a rattler. i _We both drew for it, but I was the one that shot the rattler..he never has admitted I'm faster...Pa or Hoss neither. i/ _In the west like this there were lots of reasons to draw you gun and fast. He'd seen he was faster than the rest of his family through various encounters with danger. Yes, he was faster than Adam...

i _Maybe I can use that... i/ _

He entered the clearing behind the store. He saw the gunfighter calmly standing there rolling the barrel of his gun on his sleeve. Joe was sickened when he saw the large crowd that had gathered; gathered to watch this man shoot Adam. With out pausing to think things through any further he walked up to the gunman, and swung a hard left hook. He caught the look of surprise on the gunfighter's face as he looked up right before impact...

_____________________________________

Meanwhile Adam was waiting in the saloon. i _Where in the world did Joe disappeared too... i/_

_____________________________________

The gunfighter wasn't surprised when he saw the friend of the man he challenged out of the corner of his eye. However he was stunned when the kid threw that left hook; partly from surprise and partly from the power behind the punch. He slowly rubbed his jaw and stood to his feet.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked in a low menacing tone. He observed the man standing before him, and noticed he really wasn't much more than a boy. He could see the tension in his body and the fear in his eyes. It should have made him happy, it made winning easier, but right now it just made him feel sick.

"That's my brother you just challenged, and I think you're a coward." i _His brother...that explains why...that fear isn't for him, it's for his brother...yes, he knows I'm faster than his brother...but what is he going to do about it... i/_

"You're a no good worthless murderer, you're scum." i _The kid's trying to provoke me...to save his brother? does he really think he can beat me...no...he's just hoping after him I'll leave his brother alone...I once felt that way... i/_

"I don't let talk to me like that kid," The gunman responded. i _you get your wish kid...what a waste... i/_

"Let's settle this right here and now," Joe said his tone condescending.

"I have a previous engagement, but I'll be happy---"

"Why are you afraid you can't take me?"

Joe watched in a sick sort of fascination as the man shoved his gun in his holster and with out another word walked backwards and turned to face him, pushing his coat behind the handle of the gun on his right hip in one smooth motion. i _your about to die... i/_

For a moment the man just looked at Joe, staring into his eyes as though they were the windows into his very soul. i _It really is a waste to kill one so young...but I chose this path a long time ago... i/_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________

"Adam! Adam! Joe's drawing guns with that gunslinger! Adam!"

"Morgan, what in the world are you talking about?" Adam said grabbing the man by the shoulders and hard.

"I told ya! Joe's gonna face that gunslinger right now. I reckon----" But Morgan was talking to empty air. Adam was already sprinting to his kid brother.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________

The gunfighter broke the moment with a small sad smile, and then Joe felt a strange feeling of detachment as the stranger went for his gun. Joe was vaguely aware of Adam racing around the corner shouting, "No! Joe!". But then he was reaching for his own gun. It happened so fast and Joe was just barely fast enough. He fired and hit the stranger in the middle of the chest. Red blood stained his crisp white shirt, and the gunfighter slumped to the ground, dead before he hit the dirt.

Joe automatically placed his own gun back in his holster and just stood there staring...

" Joe? Joe, are you alright?" Adam was asking anxiously, pulling Joe around to face him.

"Hmmm, oh ya I'm fine Adam." Joe said coming out of his reverie. He couldn't quite explain why but he felt a deep sense of remorse at killing that particular man.

As the excitement began to die down the Cartwright brothers began walking back towards the main part of town.

"Joe, you fool! Why did you do that?" Adam said his voice a mix of anger and concern.

"Hey, what kind of thanks is that?" Joe said with a smile, quickly recovering his cheek.

"Thank you for almost getting yourself killed?"

"No, for saving you from going and getting killed! You do know I'm faster than you right?"

" What? Absurd! This younger generation has entirely to much audacity today." Adam said lightly, he knew Joe was feeling remorse he could see it in his eyes, so he played along for a minute.

"That's what you say," Joe said with a smug grin.

"But seriously, you do know that was stupid Joe?" Adam said not wanting to let this go without reaching a serious understanding.

"I didn't want to kill him Adam, but no it wasn't dumb, I had to do it."

"Joe ----"

"No, Adam, I don't want to talk about it now. Can't we talk later?"

Joe was still in pain over having just killed a man so Adam let it drop. "Sure, Kid."

Adam and Joe got the talking to of a lifetime from Pa and Hoss when they discovered what Adam and Joe had been doing while they ran errands. But as they began to ride their horses out of town Roy ran up, waving and calling for Joe.

"Hey Joe!" He said running up beside Joe's stopped horse. "I got something for you, these belonged to the man you had the gunfight with." Roy said as he handed Joe a rolled up double gunbelt." I was looking for information on his nearest kin and I found this letter in his pocket." He said handing Joe a letter. "It's a letter addressed to the man that killed him. He wanted the man who outdrew him to have his guns, and I guess that's you." Throwing Ben an apologetic look, Roy took his leave.

Joe absentmindedly stroked the gunbelt as he began to read silently...

"Dear Friend,

You may or may not have known who I was but I'm sure you would recognize my name..." and Joe's head spun, that name was an old and famous one. Why hadn't he recognized him? "I am a man alone..." Joe's eyes filled with unshed tears as he finished the letter.

"Joe?" Pa said his voice full of concern, " Are you alright?"

"Ya Pa" Joe said after a pause. "Lets just go home."

"You do know I am faster than you Adam..." Joe said with a small smile

"Maybe Kid.." Adam said with a grin...


End file.
